


A court of Oceans and Dreams

by LilyMJFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Elain Archeron's life was turned upside down when she'd become a fae. One thing after another changed. After everything, she remained stuck in Velaris with her sister. And while she was glad to be near her again, Velaris just doesn't feel like home. With Nesta being sent away, Elain takes a chance to go to the Summer Court with Mor where she meets the High Lord Tarquin. And a budding friendship quickly turns to feelings of more as Elain finally finds freedom and happiness.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Tarquin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	A court of Oceans and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this Fic. I wrote it because for whatever reason, people on tiktok support Elain/Tamlin. And I apologize if you like that ship, but i hate it. Especially when the reasons given were the surface level "she likes to garden and it's spring" and "she wouldn't mind being protected" and "she'd be okay being locked inside." Because it shows a lack of listening to her character.  
> So I present Tarquin instead. In summer she gets all the perks of gardening, including new and exciting plants. A high lord that is far more open. And so here is just the beginning. Which had called so strongly it's easily one of my longest pieces.

I could feel the smirk of joyous satisfaction from my companion and she watched me intake the view before me. Even after nearly a year in Prythian, every new sight shocked and wowed me. Spring had been one thing, when I could truly enjoy it. But Summer… The Summer court was breathtaking. If I still had my human sight, I know it would have been lovely too, but having the fae eyes now...it was beyond my ability to describe properly. 

The colors were beyond vivid and there were so many plants I'd never seen. And the sea. The sea glistened a deep blue, as if it were made of millions of sapphires. 

"So, what do you think?" Mor asked, as she nudged me with her elbow.

I blinked at her. I didn't think she'd take kindly to me telling her my honest opinion that it was more beautiful than Velaris. That's not to say Velaris wasn't beautiful, they were just different beauties. "I don't think I could have ever imagined a place," I settled with telling her.

"It's probably one of my favorite courts to visit," Mor said. "Everyone is so warm, in the welcoming way."

I could only give a small nod in response as she started to guide me towards a magnificent palace.

"Don't worry," she added. "I have your back and you'll have mine. But I think you'll like it here. And I'll warn you, Tarquin is a major flirt. But he's sweet."

I have a small laugh. The last thing I really wanted was flirting. Not with one of the reasons I'd wanted to get out of Velaris being to get away from Lucien. 

Not that he'd done anything wrong. But seeing him sometimes put me back in that awful stone room. Soaking wet and freezing on the floor. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to look at him without going back to that moment. Or at least, not as long as I continued to stay in a place that felt like a beautiful prison. Adriata felt new and free and open. It would be good to get away from everything I'd been stuck in, especially with Nesta gone anyway.

I did not expect to be greeted as we entered the palace by the large party that stood there, all happy and welcoming faces.

There were three that stood out most. The first was Varian, who I'd seen numerous times, including on solstice. His white hair was something I'd always admired. And next to him was who I assumed was his sister, Cressida. I'd heard of her in passing. And I could see the similarities in their faces. She was beautiful. And I envied the way she seemed able to capture attention, as if everyone would listen to her when she spoke.

I only barely recognized the male beside her, from the one meeting directly after our success against Hybern. He had been handsome, but I’d never noticed him truly before this moment. He was incredibly handsome, his smile immediately warding off any worry or concern. He made me feel like I could be at home, and that was something I wouldn’t admit to anybody that I hadn’t felt in a long time. Though I still avoided direct eye contact with him, as I did so many other people. I knew his name was Tarquin. And for whatever reason, I wondered if he knew my name.

“Welcome,” he bellowed in friendly greeting. The cheer in his voice was almost infectious and I couldn’t help my own smile as the nerves slowly faded away. “I am glad that Rhys saw fit to send such beautiful ladies. This makes business so much nicer.”

I felt my cheeks turn red at the compliment. Mor of course, didn’t skip a beat in responding. “Tarquin, you’re shameless,” she said, her voice all playful teasing. “I don’t think you’ve properly met my companion. This is Elain Archeron, Feyre’s sister.”

Tarquin’s attention turned to me, gentle eyes that examined me. “You are not the sister that was at the meeting,” he observed. “You are the most different of your sisters, aren’t you?”

I gave a small nod. “I. I had remained behind at that time,” I admitted. Not that I’d been a choice in the matter. They hadn’t wanted to ask me if I wanted to go. If I wanted to partake. While I understood why, I looked back, and it always hurt a little I hadn’t been given the choice.

“Ah, it is a shame that we were robbed of your fair beauty. Alas, it is better late than never. So, allow me to welcome you to my court, my home, beautiful lady.”

He bowed, and I was shocked. I help no rank to elicit such a response. But I curtsied in kind. And his smile grew a bit broader. “Ah, you do not play the games that your sister and her companions did when they visited. That is refreshing. I like you, Elain.”

I couldn’t help the smile as it came a bit broader.

“I’ll have the servants show you to your rooms, and then we can take lunch in the garden,” he said, gesturing over two servants. I wondered if Tarquin noticed the excitement that grew when he mentioned a garden. So, I followed, walking alongside Mor to our rooms.

* * *

I couldn’t name every flower, tree, or bush in the garden. I recognized a few, but everything else was completely new. I had set my things in my room, and immediately asked to see the garden. The servant who had guided me into my room, seemed a bit surprised, but walked. I learned her name was Nonial, as I spoke to her. But because I’d been in such a rush, I had the garden to myself.

I was admiring a beautiful five petaled red flower with a long stamen. I’d reached a delicate finger out to feel the soft velvetiness of the petals, a feeling I’d always loved. I’d never seen anything like it.

“You make me look like a bad host by beating me to my own lunch,” I heard from behind me. I jumped a little bit, startled and turned to see Tarquin.

“I’m sorry,” I said, smiling shyly. “It’s just…when you said garden, I was eager to see it. I’ve been tending to the ones at my sister’s homes, but you have so many new and unfamiliar plants to me here. It’s…a wonderland.”

He stepped closer to me, looking at the flower I’d just been admiring. “And would this particular flower be new to you?” he asked, looking down as he stood nearly a foot taller than me.

“It is. It’s absolutely beautiful. The color is so vibrant,” I answered. “What is it?”

“It’s called a hibiscus. And they’re very tropical. They grow most here in Adriata, though not as much in some of the more inland cities.”

“I never imagined there could be so many different flowers,” I admitted. “I knew there was more than I was aware of, but even just from here, I can see more than I imagined.”

He offered a smile. “You may feel free to explore the garden to your heart’s content then. I could never deny a beautiful lady anything that would make her smile.”

Mor was right, he was a shameless flirt. But at the same time, everything he said felt so genuine. He wasn’t flirting just to flirt, but because he genuinely wanted to make people happy. And that resonated with me. “Would you be my guide?” I asked him, tilting my head to the side. “Afterall, I don’t just like looking at the plants. But learning about them, and even tending them.”

That seemed to spark his interest further. “Well, I am happy to teach you about all the flowers. Though you’ll have to talk to the gardeners about tending to them. I wouldn’t have a clue.”

I heard footsteps from behind us, and turned to see Varian, Cressida, and Mor.

We all moved to a table I’d ignored upon entering the garden and food was quickly brought out. There was a wide array of seafood that I had also never tried before. It was exciting to say the least. As we ate, there was minor discussion of various things. Mor asked about the troops that had been stationed in the Spring court.

I mostly listened. I wasn’t as well versed in the politics of the world yet. And while I was here to help Mor, by listening, observing, and even seeing if there was any useful information I could gather, I’d ask to come to get away. With Nesta gone, and Lucien sometimes there and sometimes not, I had felt more like a bird in a gilded cage than anything. I enjoyed being near my sisters, being near Feyre, and even trying to do something to contribute. But ultimately, with Nesta being kicked out of the city, I felt like I didn’t belong. I’d been stuck in Velaris since after the cauldron, with the exceptions of the war camps. And I’d wanted to see more of Prythian.

I’d told Nuala and Cerridwen first, that I wanted to leave Velaris. And they’d led me to the path of going with Mor. Mor and I…we got along well enough for the most part. And she hadn’t been opposed to it. It was Feyre who’d argued against it. And I wasn’t surprised. She wanted to protect me. And if I was in another court, so far away, she couldn’t do that. But I had stood my ground. Arguing that if she trusted Mor, and even Tarquin, she should know I’d be safe. She’d caved eventually.

But the discussions were simple. Mor asked about Tarquin’s pleasure barge. And plans were made that dinner would be held there the following evening. That idea had made me blush more, unsure what exactly the pleasure barge entailed. But I’d made up my mind to go anyway. And Tarquin had remained true to his word, as everyone split after lunch, he’d walked with me through the garden teaching me the names of some of the new plants. There were so many, even just of one variety. I’d fallen for the orchids, their vast varieties of looks. And eventually we all made our way to bed. The beds were comfy, and with the sea breeze, falling asleep was easy.

* * *

_I could see it happening, Nesta was about to die. It was nearly certain, and I couldn’t let that happen. I held tight to Truth-teller as I focused on the scene before me, and the shadows enveloped me. I moved quickly, without even thinking, if I had, I wouldn’t have had the courage or strength as I held up the dagger and plunged it into Hybern’s neck. It wasn’t where I intended to hit him, but it worked. He stopped, and Nesta and Cassian were safe._

_But it was too much. The blood and I saw it coming out and I ran, ran away. Towards Cassian, who needed help anyway. Surely a knife to the neck was enough to kill even a High Fae. Right?_

_But Nesta…Nesta had to make sure. I reached Cassian and watched as she got up and ran to Hybern, grabbing that knife and beginning to rip it through his flesh. And she’d severed his head. It rolled, and his open eyes locked with mine…flashing me back to one metal eye and one russet. Leaving me drenched and wet and sobbing. And then Feyre, Feyre was screaming and glowing._

I jolted awake in bed, sweat clinging to me and the light fabric of my nightgown. Salt scented night air flowed in through the open window, and while my heart was racing, it helped soothe me. Still, I knew trying to go back to sleep was useless and I didn’t have Nuala or Cerridwen here. So, I went to the closet and grabbed a robe, made of light silk in palest pink. It barely helped provide any modesty, but it was better than being caught out in the short night gown I’d opted for in the summer heat.

I didn’t know this palace like I knew the town house, or even the new river house. I might have been able to find my way to the garden, like I would have in Velaris. But instead I chose to reach out with that power in me. The power my sister hadn’t cared to ask about in the year since everything had happened. That was fine by me. Azriel, Nuala and Cerridwen had helped me learn how to use it. So, I opened myself up, taking a deep breath to center myself before letting it guide me. I simply focused on being somewhere safe. And I just walked. I didn’t make any active decisions about where I was going, instead being pulled along as if following a string. It led me to a set of open doors leading to a balcony. It looked so inviting and welcoming, that I didn’t pay attention as I stepped out, until I saw Tarquin leaning against the railing.

It was too late to turn around. His head turned and he straightened as he faced me. And my cheeks went red. He wore only a pair of shorts and an open robe of emerald green. And I couldn’t help it as I admired the planes of his chest and stomach before looking straight down. He seemed to notice the embarrassment from me, and closed the robe, tying it tight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” I said, taking a step back.

“Don’t be,” he said. “I would never turn away such a wonderful person.”

I blinked at him. It felt almost hard to believe he was talking about me. I know that many people, my sisters included, admired the joy I spread. But that was something on its own. Even when smiling, there were often times I just felt like a completely empty shell of a person. Smiling because it was easier to do than deal with being asked if I was okay and the various lines of questioning that followed.

I didn’t step back, but I didn’t move closer, feeling a little unsure. And Tarquin seemed to notice as he leaned back against the railing of the Balcony.

“I found myself unable to sleep, and I enjoy the view of the sea that this particular Balcony provides,” he said. Nothing about him was pressuring. He wasn’t even prying. I could tell there was a desire to care. But something about how this is where my own power guided me, gave me comfort. If my power told me I would be safe here, I would be. So, I took a chance and stepped closer, out on to the balcony.

“I had a nightmare,” I admitted softly. It even felt good, to say it out loud. It had become so hard to admit to myself even over the last year. I’d thought they’d go away but they hadn’t.

“Ah, yes. It is such a shame to see someone like you plagued by nightmares. It was you who killed Hybern, right?” After a moment’s pause, he interjected, “Well, you and your sister. The one who strikes like as Asp.”

I huffed slightly. Much as I loved Nesta, she had a quick tongue, and I knew not many could get along with her. I’d almost forgotten that she’d met all the High Lords properly. But I gave him a small nod.

“I-I stabbed him. And Nesta…Nesta took off his head.”

He nodded slowly. I stepped a little closer to the railing, looking out at the sea. The view was peaceful, looking at the little lights that lit various parts of the city below and the docks and ships.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who stabs someone,” he commented. “Though, I have learned better than to underestimate an Archeron.”

Though I wasn’t looking at him, I could hear the smirk on his lips. And it made me smile. Perhaps I would have to ask him about that one day.

“I’m not,” I said softly. “I don’t even know how I managed to. But…. I had to. Or Nesta would have died.”

He gave a small hum of understanding. I felt him move, as he turned once again to face the sea. “It still cannot have been easy. And you should be proud of yourself for your bravery.”

I blinked. So many people commended me for killing Hybern. But I hated it. Not only was it not just my claim…but that blood felt like it was still on my hands. Even if he had been evil. Even if he’d been about to kill my sister. Even despite what he’d done to me…taking a life was not something I handled so easily. And here was Tarquin, not commending me for killing, but for protecting.

“I feel rather selfish about it. I didn’t want to lose my sister.” That had been my only motivation, seeing Nesta in such a position about to die. I hadn't wanted to lose her.

“That is understandable. You love her. Family is important."

I just barely nodded my head.

"Still, such a sweet lady should not be plagued by nightmares. I have a remedy if you'd like." I turned, and saw he'd offered out his arm. 

And perhaps because I found myself enjoying his company or because I'd do anything to have a night free of nightmares, I took his arm. He led me through the palace, the sound of waves the only accompaniment to our footsteps. 

He led me to the kitchen, and it was empty. I had always assumed in a palace, the kitchen would always be bustling but at whatever time it was, there was no one to be found.

"It's quiet," I said softly. 

"Ah, yes. Well I made sure the nights would be in the kitchen. I didn't particularly want people around when I sought solitude at night. Besides, this is a very secret recipe."

He winked at me, and I couldn't help the small chuckle. 

"And what recipe is that?" I asked, leaning on an island counter and watching him. 

He grabbed a pot and placed it on the stove. Then he grabbed a coconut, and hit against the counter by him, though for all the effort he used it might have been a gentle tap. Then he grabbed it with both hands and broke it apart. I couldn't help it as my eyes widened and jaw dropped. And he beamed, eating up the attention.

“Now if I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore, would it?”

I smiled a bit more as he poured the contents of the coconut into the pan. He brought over the coconut halves and grabbed a knife. “If you wouldn’t mind assisting. I could use a hand cutting this.”

I reached for the knife and one of the halves. “Do you do a lot of cooking?” I asked him, finding myself curious.

“Not really,” he answered as he reached for a milk bottle and poured it into the pot. I found myself wondering what exactly he was making, and what it would taste like. "Do you?"

I started to slice the coconut, trying to keep it thin. "In the last year or so I've started," I answered, watching as he stirred the contents of the pot. "I should have years ago. But it's been fun. I like baking the most. Cakes and pastries and such."

"Perhaps I'll let you have my secret recipe for a trade of something you've baked," he offered.

I laughed cleaning off the brown husk of what I'd sliced. "Maybe," I responded slyly. The truth was, though, I think I'd bake him something just for being as kind as he was.

He came to collect the thin slices of coconut, taking one and eating it before adding the rest to the stove.

"So, you mind if I ask a personal question?" His voice was gentle, full of the comforting promise that if I said no, he would move on. 

Still, I nodded at him. And Tarquin turned, grabbing a few herbs. I recognized the mint and lavender easily. Though I missed the last one. 

"Why were you not at the meeting with your sisters?"

I felt the pang of emotion in my heart at that question. I felt many things about that every time I looked back.

"I wasn't invited," I said finally. That much had been completely true. No one had extended that invitation to me. "And... I suppose I didn't know how to ask if I could go with. So, I stayed behind."

Tarquin stirred the contents of the pot before adjusting the flame level and turned around to face me. There was nothing on his face to show judgement or disdain. And I still wouldn't blame him if he did. 

"Why weren't you invited?"

I bit my lip for a moment looking down to my hands, the one still holding the knife as it tested on the counter. I let it go, entwining my fingers together. I assumed he knew of what happened. That was the point of the meeting and taking Nesta with Afterall. 

"I wasn't well at all after the cauldron," I said. "And...my sisters wanted to protect me. They didn't want me to relive it more than I was." But not talking had been causing more problems. "I had only just started coming back to myself when the meeting happened. So, I stayed behind."

He stepped closer, using a finger to pull my face up. I met his eyes for a brief moment, though I pulled my gaze elsewhere, terrified of what the direct eye contact would do to me...to this peaceful moment.

"Do not feel shame, sweet lady," he said, voice gentle and calm. "There is no shame in finding healing. No matter how long it takes. And you, you played an important part. It has cost you dearly, and you are still here. That shows such immense strength from you. And now you have time. Time to heal and sort out your feelings. Time to rediscover yourself and learn whatever you want. Do whatever you want."

Despite the tears welling in my eyes I smiled a bit, a huff of air escaping. 

He took that as a sign of laughter and his head tilted. "I am serious. You can trust my word. What is something you have always wanted to do, but never had the chance as a human?"

"Sail." The word had left my mouth without a moment's thought. I remembered the promise my father had made to me. The plans Feyre and I had made, to sail to the continent. To see the tulips and other things there were to offer. It made me remember the armada my father had brought to the battle, the three ships leading it. Feyre. Nesta. Elain.

I stepped back, wiping away the tears that had started to fall and sniffed. "I've always wanted to sail. My father had promised to take me to the continent someday."

He returned to the pot on the stove. “You are a female after my own heart, Elain. Sailing is my passion.”

I chuckled softly, glad for the relief of the tears that started to fade away.

“I would rather hear that laugh than see you cry,” he said from over his shoulder. “As it is, this remedy is almost ready. There are a couple mugs on the counter behind you if you’d like to grab them.”

I turned and used the moment to wipe the last couple stray tears away and rub at my face a little. There indeed several mugs on the counter, in a range of colors, with beautiful colors and shell patterns. Even a few with shells stuck in them. I grabbed one that had a beautiful seafoam green shell that I hoped to use, and one that matched the color of Tarquin’s robe. I carried them over to him and handed them over.

He gave the contents one last stir before lifting the pot and pouring it into the mugs. And, as if he knew which one, I’d wanted to use, he handed me the mug with the shell. “Alright. Drink this. And you should be able to sleep sweetly.”

I brought the mug close, breathing in the scent and sighed. The smell brought a sense of peace to me. The mint was strong, and as a human, it would have been the only like I could have smelled. But as a fae, I could still smell the coconut, the lavender…and it had been lemongrass he’d added as well that I’d missed earlier. I took a sip and hummed. It tasted good. The flavors melded together in harmony, and it felt like a hug from the man who had handed me the drink in the first place.

He watched me, taking a drink from his own mug, a satisfied smile on his face. “So, you like it?”

I nodded. “I could see why you would drink this before bed,” I answered. “It’s very comforting.”

“My mother would make it for me when I was younger. And it always worked.”

I wished my mother had been that nurturing. It seemed for as much as we had heard growing up about the fae being awful, savages with no hearts, they had so many similarities to humans too. “Thank you, for sharing it with me.”

His grin grew broader and he offered his arm to me. “I will escort you back to your room for the evening if you would like.”

I nodded and took another sip of the drink before adjusting the mug to one hand, slipping the other through his offered arm. We walked together in a peaceful silence again, occasionally sipping from our mugs. When we reached the door to my room, I begrudgingly let go of his arm.

“Thank you for your company this evening,” he said, smiling down at me. “I know I will certainly have sweeter dreams for it.”

My cheeks heated, despite my inner protests. “Thank you,” I returned in kind. “I am sure to sleep far sounder because of you.”

He bowed to me again, and I smiled, Giving a small curtsy of my own.

“Good night,” he whispered, before turning to leave me.

“Good night,” I responded before sliding inside and closing my door.

I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge, drinking the warm liquid as I watched the sea and listened to the waves. When I eventually finished the drink, I slipped into bed.

* * *

The next day, Mor and I took off from the political talks. Tarquin had dealings within his court to take care of. And so Mor and I wandered the city. It was beautiful and warm. I remembered Feyre talking about the docks, and saying that as long as I was there, I’d have to try it. So, when Mor said she had something to go do and she’d be right back, I waited by getting some fresh seafood. I looked out at the boats and found myself missing my father. I found a small booth with a vendor selling various carvings from driftwood, and I purchased a small ship. I’d take it back and place it on his grave when I returned.

I’d even found a new book for Nesta, one that had pirates and water wraiths and of course romance. I hoped she would enjoy…whenever I saw her again next. And for Feyre I found some beautiful watercolor paints, that I thought she would love for herself, or even for her students. A new way for them to express themselves. And these were made with crushed shells, lending a shimmering metallic look to them in the right light.

Mor had been gone longer than I expected, but when she finally returned, we made our way back to the palace. We had enough time to change for dinner, so we parted. I was shocked though, upon entering my room to find a vase full of vibrant flowers I’d only seen since coming to the Summer Court.

> **_Elain,_ **
> 
> **_I thought these might help brighten your room and bring the garden a little closer for you. Since you and Mor will be leaving in two days, I wanted to invite you to come sailing with me tomorrow morning. I find I cannot help but want to grant you that dream. And while we would not be able to go to the Continent, I would like to share you my favorite place._ **
> 
> **_Tarquin_ **

The letter was entirely surprising, but my lips grew into a broad grin as I held it close and leaned to smell the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful, and truly did brighten the room, though it had hardly needed it. 

But still, it was sweet. And he was offering to take me sailing. Because I had told him that was something I wanted to do. It felt good, to have someone hear me again, listen.

At dinner there was more political talk. Talk about shifting from the night court guards at the Spring border to Summer court. It was something that happened every six months or so.

But I’d remembered one of the merchants in Velaris mentioning they had wanted to expand their offerings. So, I asked if they knew anyone that might be interested in setting up a trade agreement. I saw some surprise flicker across Mor's face. But it was the utter delight in Tarquin that had surprised me. He said he'd check with a few people and write to me.

After dinner, I found Nonial putting the flowers next to the window so they could get sunlight. I wrote A very simple reply to Tarquin, asking her to take it to him for me.

> _**High Lord Tarquin,** _
> 
> _**Thank you for your invitation. I appreciate your kindness and I would love to join you tomorrow morning.** _
> 
> _**Elain Archeron** _

* * *

Morning came and I rifled through the wardrobe, settling on a pale green tunic with a soft pink skirt. Both felt sturdy enough, but comfortable, especially since I truly didn't know what to expect. Sailing to the Continent on a boat with multiple passengers would be vastly different than sailing with one other person. But I wasn't sure how. 

A gentle knock came at the door and I jumped, before scowling at myself for it. What did I have to be nervous about? Feyre had mentioned how kind Tarquin was. And Mor how flirty. But he was at least genuine. There couldn't be any harm in spending time with him, especially since I would leave tomorrow.

I opened the door to see Tarquin standing there in long, loose pants of pale blue and a sleeveless tunic in dark green with gold edging and little white waves embroidered along it. In his hand was a basket, and I could smell the food inside.

“Don’t worry, I’ve brought lunch breakfast. A couple sandwiches to eat on the way to my own private dock,” he said by way of greeting, the broad grin on his face infectious. “And then enough for a picnic.”

I smiled at him and gave a curtsy. “Are we going to be gone long?” I asked.

“Well, Probably a lot of the day. Why, did you have other plans?”

I shook my head. “Only the gathering of my things. Which, I don’t mind putting off.”

The truth was, in the few short days we’d been in the Summer court, I finally felt alive and free. I’d felt happy. And I wasn’t ready to give that all up. So instead, I’d choose to remain focused on what time I had left.

“Then let us be on our way and whisk the fair lady away from packing.”

I gave a small nod as he offered me his arm. I found such comfort in being near him, that I was glad he always offered, as I was sure I’d always accept.

There was more buzz through the palace as I walked on his arm this time. But we remained in peaceful silence. Instead of heading towards the town and docks I had visited the day before, Tarquin led me down to a back-entry way and down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a dock with a sailboat waiting. It was smaller than anything I’d imagined when I had dreamed of sailing. And it was clear it was going to be just him and I on this trip. And I liked that idea.

I pulled my arm from his as we neared the boat, and watched him step aboard, before he offered me his hand. I took it, and he effortlessly pulled me aboard, until we stood only a few inches apart. He smirked at me as my cheeks burned but stepped back.

“Are you ready?” he asked casually, as I followed him to the helm.

“I guess as ready as I’ll ever be.”

He laughed gently, and opened the basket, pulling out the sandwiches. He handed me one, which I took a small bite from. I watched as he held his sandwich in one hand, taking a bite while untying the rope that kept us attached to the dock. He continued to eat his sandwich as he moved around the boat, lifting the anchor. I ate mine as I watched him, still standing near where we had gotten on. And he was done with it by the time he released the sail, and the boat lurched, causing me to almost loose my balance.

He chuckled as he saw me flail, before walking over and offering me support. “Come, let’s get out of this inlet and get you on the open water.”

I nodded and followed him. But the boat moved smoothly even before we were at the helm. “How is it staying on course?” I asked him.

The pride on his face became very evident as he looked down at me. “Water manipulation is one of my _many_ talents,” He whispered. “But I promise, when we’re on the open water it will be pure sailing.”

I chuckled but stood close by as he took the helm and led us carefully towards exiting the inlet. The sea breeze itself was rather nice, and the ride smoother than I imagined, though I suspected that had something to do with Tarquin.

“Thank you for the flowers,” I said after a moment, remembering I hadn’t quite thanked him. “They are stunning.”

His smile turned sweet as he glanced at me. “I’m glad you liked them. And I was very glad to receive your note back. I have only one request of you Elain.”

I tilted my head as I looked up at him. “What’s that?”

“You do not need to use my title when addressing me. Not in speech or in letters. I would prefer if you simply used my name.”

I gave a small nod. “Alright, Tarquin.”

He already used mine so casually. It was weird, to break what I had learned to be the protocols with anyone aside from Rhys. Though whenever someone from under the mountain came, we had to be proper about it. I tended to simply stay at the manor instead.

“Your voice is so sweet, I might just wish you to speak my name a thousand times over,” he mused, once again smirking. “However, we are about to have fun.”

I glanced, and we were just coming through the little gap that had led to the inlet and entering the open water. The crystal blue of the sea this close was even more spectacular than when we had arrived. And I walked away to stand at the railing and look out.

This was so much more than I could have dreamed. The cool spray on my face, the smell of salt and citrus in the air from the coast. Even just see only the various colors of the buildings and stalls so far off had a certain beauty to them.

I stared out at the open see for a while, smiling, and holding to the rail, watching as the coast grew smaller as we moved farther and farther away. When I turned around, I saw Tarquin looking at me, smiling.

“What?” I asked him. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

I could almost swear he blushed at the question, but even still, the smile shifted slightly. Still full, still genuine. “You, Elain, are absolutely radiant as the sun right now,” he answered. “If I had known you’d light up so, I’d have spent your whole visit on the water.”

And then it was my turn to blush. I wasn’t sure I’d ever had anyone compliment me in such a way. Pretty, ladylike, even beautiful perhaps. But the way he had said radiant was with…so much sincerity that I couldn’t help the feeling of fluttering in response.

“In fairness, I could have just as easily hated it,” I answered, coming back over and watching the way the muscles in his arms moved as he controlled the helm. “I have heard a lot about those who get seasick when on boats.”

Tarquin laughed. “Ahh, yes. There are some. Though you, Elain, you were made for the open sea I think.”

I smiled a bit at that. Perhaps it was just because I was with him and felt safe. Because I knew I could trust him, but it felt true. The open water around us felt like I was in a whole new world and the troubles of the last year could just drift away.

“I think you might be right,” I told him.

We fell into that comfortable silence again for a while, occasionally a few creatures came to the surface before diving deep below one more time.

“Elain, come here.” I turned back to look at Tarquin as he gestured for me to come closer.

I did as he asked, coming to stand by him, and he let go of the helm with one hand. “I want you to try,” he said.

My eyes went a little wide, but I grabbed for the helm and held tight as his other hand released it. And if I had still been a human, I would not have been able to hold it. As it was, I had not been expecting it to pull so much and was taken aback initially. I managed to right the helm again, and Tarquin was beaming.

“You could warn a girl,” I scolded, though it came out far too playful to be a proper scolding.

“I could, but you handled it so very gracefully.” He laughed, clearly enjoying himself. And then he came up behind me, an arm on either side as he gripped the helm of the ship with me. “And besides, it makes it far more fun to do this. Though I hardly think you need my assistance. If you don’t mind that is.”

I felt extremely warm and the fluttering in my stomach returned. But his embrace was so comforting. “I don’t,” I managed to say and get out.

“I’m glad.”

And once again there was silence as I followed his lead. Eventually the shape of a smaller Island came into view. I had no idea how long we’d been on the water at this point, though it had to have been a few hours at least. And as we neared, Tarquin left me at the helm. He lowered the sail and then released the anchor, moving back to take the helm once more. And we stopped moving.

“This is my favorite place to sail to,” he told me as he picked up the basket that held our lunch and held out a hand. “If you don’t mind, I will winnow us to the shore.”

I gave a small nod and took his hand, not even surprised this time as he pulled me close.

In a moment of that strange dark place we were on the shore and I could see the boat sitting in the distance.

“Have you ever worried about your boat not being there when you returned?” I asked, feeling strange at the idea of leaving it so completely unattended.

“Not anymore. It happened once though. And my parents were furious with us for having gone. I didn’t know quite what I was doing yet. But now, I do. And while being stranded on this island with you certainly sounds like it would have it’s perks, I would never allow you to be in danger, even if it was just the danger of being stranded for a little while.”

“I’m sure my sisters would appreciate that,” I said. I didn’t mind the idea of a little risk. I had been so sheltered for so much of my life that the idea of always being actively protected and kept from risks. “I don’t think I would mind being stuck here for a while.”

He smiled. “Well, then we can dally for as long as you like, Elain,” he answered. “But for now, let me show you the reason this is my favorite place to come.”

I followed Tarquin as he led me deeper into the island. I wasn’t completely unaware of the fact that he could very well mean me harm. But even using just a little of that magic, I could see in his heart that he wouldn’t hurt me. He had no desire to. So, I followed, knowing that no harm would come to me.

We walked through trees and came to only a small open space. There was a small stream trickling and running through, falling in a small drop and continuing on its way. It was peaceful and lovely. Something about the area made me feel centered. I walked over to the water and kicked off the shoes I had, dipping my toe in the water. It was shockingly cool, but so delightful.

I laughed, truly laughed as I dipped my foot in more, before I turned to face Tarquin, catching him laying out a soft looking blanket. I kicked the water at him. And I knew, I knew that if he didn’t want to be hit, he could have stopped it. Instead he laughed when the water hit him. A deep, rumbling laugh.

“You should watch out when you play,” he teased, before I felt a drop of water on my head. I looked up to see a ball of water floating over me. And watched it begin to drop. I shrieked with a smile and ran towards the blanket, tripping over something and falling right into Tarquin himself. And he caught me, just like a perfect gentleman.

“I supposed I have the perfect solution to getting a beautiful woman in my arms,” He hummed, as he helped me to a comfortable seated position on the blanket. “Alas, I did not come where to soak you through. I brought you here so we could have lunch. And lunch we shall have.”

He pulled out various fruits that I had not had before, cheeses, some smoked fish and a bottle of wine. He pulled out a couple plates and glasses before pouring the wine and handing me a glass. I took it and smelled. It smelled sweeter than most wines I’d had. And I took a sip and smiled, humming slightly. It was sweet, like a plum. And round in flavor.

“I take it I chose well?” he asked, offering me a plate that he’d put a little bit of everything on.

I nodded. “I like it. Rhys and company prefer stronger, less sweet wines. And they’re not unpleasant. But I like this one a lot.”

He beamed. “I am glad to be an improvement. I might have rescinded the blood rubies, but I don’t mind getting a little satisfaction against them.”

I watched as he popped a grape into his mouth. I picked up a sliced yellow fruit and ate it. It was tart, and I could see amusement light at his eyes.

“Have you ever had a pineapple?” he asked. “What do you think of it?”

I finished chewing and swallowed it. “It’s good. Tart and sweet like a lemon, but…completely different. I wonder what it would be like to bake with.”

He chuckled. “If you decide to experiment, I would happily be a test subject should you allow it.”

We ate some, I enjoyed everything that had been brought, and truly thanking fate, the cauldron, whoever it should be for Tarquin and his kindness.

After a bit, I asked quietly, “Would you mind if I asked you a question?”

He grinned. “Go right ahead.”

And a part of me felt bad, because I don’t think that he expected what I wanted to ask. “Feyre spoke of your kindness. I’ve seen the lovely gift you gave her. If she had asked you for the book outright, if she had told you the whole truth. Would you have given it to her?”

Tarquin sighed, and laid back on blanket, arms under his head. “If I knew what I know now, yes. But of course, I wouldn’t have known that. No. I don’t think I would have. Maybe out of petty jealousy. Maybe out of pride. It was my duty to protect it. Though I guess I didn’t do a very good job of it.”

I looked at him, stretched out and looking up at the canopy above us. “Do you hate her for it?”

He looked at me for a moment. And for just a moment, our eyes locked in a gaze, though I glanced away quickly. He returned to looking up at the sky.

“No. She was doing what she thought was right to help multiple people. And I wouldn’t have allowed it even if it was for the better, I don’t think. Why do you want to know?”

I shrugged slightly. “I guess…I can’t imagine her treating you like that after the way she talked about how kind you were. How passionate you were. And…seeing that for myself. I couldn’t imagine lying to you.”

He chuckled. “That would be because you are not your sister. She is used to doing what she has to to survive. And you, you are kindhearted Elain. You don’t want to hurt others and you’ll do anything to avoid that, won’t you?”

“I’m afraid I’m not always very good about that.”

“But you carry that weight with you far longer than you probably should. It sits with you and you truly regret the harm you cause. I can see that in you.”

“Oh? And how do you see that?”

“It is a secret. I might tell you one day if you’re lucky.”

“Well, I promise not to take this for granted. I truly appreciate everything, Tarquin. I’d like to keep in touch even after I go home. If you wouldn’t mind.”

He sat up and looked at me. And I couldn’t quite read the expression on his face.

“If it’s a silly idea- “

He reached out, grabbing my hand. “I would love for us to keep in touch,” he said firmly. “I would love to be able to exchange letters with you. And for you to visit again sometime. We could go sailing again.”

I smiled. “I think I would like that very much. Today has been quite the adventure.”

We finished our lunch and say by the stream for a while. When the sun stopped being so directly overhead, we made our way back to the boat, and back to the Palace.

He walked me to my rooms, and looked at me for a moment, his face soft and kind. Then he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and left me to pack my things.

* * *

Dinner was on the pleasure barge that had been mentioned. It was…busy. I hadn’t been in such a setting in a while. But it was nice. The people were friendly, and the food was delicious beyond words. So fresh and varied.

And the next morning brought goodbyes as Mor and I gathered our stuff and readied to leave. If I hadn’t known any better, as I looked at Tarquin, he almost seemed sad. And I couldn’t help it as I ran forward and hugged him.

“I promise, I’ll write,” I told him.

He looked so surprised, but he embraced me back. “I look forward to it, Elain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. And please let me know if you did. My intention is to write a total of four parts. This is part one. There's a lot to cover in these.  
> I also want to give a big shout out to the Shadow Singer and the Fawn group chat on tumblr. For being an elriel group, they have all been incredibly supportive of this journey and fully encouraged it as we brainstormed various ideas.


End file.
